


Omovember Days 12/13 - During a Massage/At the Beach

by sassykenzie1



Series: Omovember 2019 [11]
Category: Free!
Genre: Massage, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Makoto gives Haru a massage before Haru swims, and Haru might get a little too relaxed.
Relationships: implied Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto - Relationship
Series: Omovember 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544185
Kudos: 22





	Omovember Days 12/13 - During a Massage/At the Beach

Haru stretched, ready to swim, but his back started to hurt. He tried to rub his back without Makoto noticing, but Makoto noticed. “Haru,” he said, disappointment evident in his tone of voice. Haru pouted, “I know. But we’re already here so I might as well swim, right?”

Makoto sighed. “I’m not going to swim, so you could always sit with me.”

Haru made a face. “Fine,” Makoto sighed again. “But before you get in the water, I’m giving you a massage.”

Haru agreed enthusiastically. He’d let Makoto do almost anything as long as he got to swim. Rei and Nagisa had finished putting their blanket, towels, and basket down. Nagisa pulled his shirt off and grabbed Rei’s hand, pulling Rei towards the ocean. Rei let out a shout, and pulled his shirt off, yanking his hand out of Nagisa’s. He tossed his shirt towards the towel and Nagisa grabbed his hand again.

Makoto laughed at Nagisa, pulling his own shirt off. He didn’t plan on swimming, but he figured Nagisa would make him anyway. Haru had already taken his shirt off and was standing there awkwardly. Makoto gestured for Haru to lie down on his stomach. Haru does so, and as soon as he lies down, he notices the pressure in his bladder. He had noticed on the way to the beach that he to pee, but ignored it because it was the _beach_!

Makoto settled himself on the back of Haru’s thighs, awkwardly straddling Haru. He put his palms against Haru’s shoulders and started to knead. Haru hadn’t expected this to actually feel good, but it did. He groaned and arched his shoulders into Makoto’s palms.

The feeling of Makoto’s hands caused Haru to relax, and he didn’t even notice himself peeing until about 5 minutes later when Makoto was done and got off of Haru and Haru noticed that his trunks were wet. He also noticed he was hard. He quickly got up and ran into the ocean before Makoto could notice.

Makoto laughed at Haru’s antics until he looked where Haru had been laying. His face went red. He moved the basket to the spot, in case Nagisa or Rei came back, and pulled out a book, trying to hide how tight his trunks had gotten.


End file.
